The chemicals between us
by BMuffin
Summary: HouseWilson fic showing how they meet and fall in love:
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place years ago, it is Wilson and House's first ever meeting. To show how they start off, I'm going to elaborate more on how they have developed into becoming lovers sicne I am a HUGE House/Wilson shipper. If this isnt your cup of tea then simply do not drink it. "The chemicals Between Us" is my first House fic, reviewers are loved!**

**I do not own any of these charactors, otherwise I would have money...Alas the woes of a poor college student:(**

**The chemicals between us**

It was late August, the sun was blazing above in the pale blue sky. It was early Friday afternoon, and McGill campus was bustling with students busy with their daily activities. While most went off to their classes, concerned with nothing more then the weekend ahead; James Wilson was anxiously packing his bag with various textbooks. Straightening himself he quickly looked over the cluttered dorm room making sure not to leave anything of importance. Before launching off into the stifling mid-day heat, he arrived in front of the meeting hall with twenty minutes to spare. In only twenty minutes he would be interviewed by none other then the greatly accomplished Dr. House. Such a great opportunity this was for James, Dr. House had handpicked several of McGill's top medical students to interview for a working fellowship in a prominent American hospital! Sitting in front of the meeting hall, James could hardly sit still, this could be his chance to really show everyone what he can do and to finally travel some! All these thoughts rushing through his head it was no surprise James didn't see the shabby dressed man suddenly sit beside him on the wooden bench.

"Howdy Partner" smiled the strange man extending his hand toward James, not wanting to appear rude he accepted the handshake respectively. "Sure got us some mighty nice weather here eh?" James felt slightly nervous speaking to a stranger mere minutes before his meeting with the great doctor, but James's soft side kicked in and he stayed. "Well yes, but I am ready for the winter, I can only take so much summer Sun." conceded James, noting this other man didn't look too much older then himself. Pity the guy was homeless by the looks of him, James wondered if campus security would escort him away. Then without warning the strange homeless man fell to the ground convulsing violently, James had no first hand medical experience outside the classroom, and briefly looked around desperate for help. After not seeing anyone, he quickly knelt beside the man and tried to remember exactly what his text books had said to do in this state. James checked all the vitals, reassured the seizing man was breathing properly; James called out for help though not leaving the sick mans side. Any change in his condition needed to be noted and him closely monitored. In less time then he expected medical workers arrived and wheeled away the strange man, James described the mans condition to the medical workers using every correct terminology he could recall to make it easier for the workers to know what had happened and James even suggested several different conditions that could be caused by a sudden seizure. "He could have epilepsy, diabetes, or a potassium deficiency" feeling frazzled and un-nerved James watched as the medical crew went off in the general direction of the parking lot. Collapsing back down into the wooden bench, James suddenly remembered his meeting with Dr. House was to start in two minutes. Collecting his books and cleaning himself off, James Wilson took a deep breath and opened the door to the meeting hall.

James sat down tensely worried about his meeting since the Doctors chair was facing the window away from James. Shifting uncomfortably he remained perfectly quiet, waiting on the doctor to face him. After a minute James cleared his throat, hoping to alert the Doctor of his presence. "Howdy Partner" came the response, just as James thought he just have heard wrong the chair spun around to face him. And that same poorly dressed man was looking back at him, apparently very humored by the look of utter and complete shock covering James's face. "Hoping to catch a worm, with that mouth?" asked House grinning at the student's surprise. "But, you were, but how can, but?" Gregory House only smiled at the baffled boy "Why really I hope you don't meet everyone this way Wilson, mind if I call you Wilson?" James could only nod stunned into silence, within a moment he was full of questions. "Why would you do that to me, have you done that to every other student too?" House leaned back in his chair, "You know how I first say Howdy Partner when meeting?" Wilson couldn't understand where this question was going, hell he couldn't understand where this interview was going! "Uh no" he answered feeling bewildered. "You're the only interviewee I've said Howdy partner to twice" Wilson still wasn't following, something about this madness was starting to make sense by punching new holes in his logic. As if this somehow explained everything, House stood to his feet across from Wilson, hand once again extended. "Welcome aboard Wilson, pack your bags your fellowship starts now and we have a plane to catch tonight." Once again James Wilson was left standing while watching House walk away, he had a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot of House walking away from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a 4 months since Dr. House had very quickly taken Wilson away from McGill University. He found it more then entertaining to get into intellectual arguments with House, with the usual witty banter, sarcastic jabs and competitive come backs. It was their own personal game, of trying to make the other uncomfortable and no one did it better then House. Wilson used his looks and charms to get the nurses calling House "old man" behind his back and occasionally to his face, while House would very loudly make sexual innuendos involving himself and Wilson, the more people around to hear the better. Wilson was discovering a playful new side of himself that only Dr. House could bring out. There was a very strong emotional charge bonding the two men, like a moth drawn to the flame or magnets' pulling together, this was the feeling Wilson felt toward House. Wilson would catch House watching him, turning quickly away every time Wilson would turn to face him. They fed off of one another's energy.

"Run it again."

"House I've already tested the patient three times, be reasonable!"

"Run the test again"

"This is wasting time, time this patient doesn't have. Can't we just entertain the notion that something else could be the cause of all these symptoms?"

"Don't give me that look save it for the nurses. I want those tests run again so you can look harder. "

"House..."

"Now"

It wasn't until the next day that House's intentions became clear. Wilson was focusing on the test results in the work room when a very angry, very tired hospital chief administrator stormed in.

"Wilson did you over see this?" wave's patient folder around

"Over see what exactly?" wonder's what's going on

"Dr. House's unethical treatment of the patient"

"I've been checking test results" answered Wilson looking baffled

The administrator turned and left in a huff.

Later that day a board meeting was called to discuss Dr. House's procedures

Wilson watched House from across the table; House appeared calm and confident.

'Dr. House, you subjected the patient into an insulin induced coma without any clarified explanations or consent this is a health risk as well as a huge liability. We cannot authorize this behavior."

"Well then that explains to you why I didn't ask now doesn't it?" agreed House

"Breaking rules isn't setting a good example as a mentor, I'm have no choice but to put you and Wilson on probation until further review."

How many times do I have to tell you Wilson had no idea of my actions he was busy doing lab work"

"Is this true?"

"Yes it is, I had no knowledge of Dr. House's actions at the time"

It was suddenly becoming very clear to Wilson why House had kept him busy, he wanted Wilson to stay out of trouble. A slip like this could send him right back to McGill and fast. Wilson sat across the table paying close attention to House willing him to meet his eyes; House stared intently at a scratch in the tables veneer.

"This being said Wilson you're free of any reprimands, you may go"

Wilson rose to his feet not taking his eyes off of House, just as he was about to leave House looked up and winked at him.

House's patient developed a rash while in the coma, showing signs of a blood infection that could have otherwise gone undetected if not in a relaxed vegetated state for which the pathogens could rapidly reproduce and spread.

"You didn't tell me so I wouldn't be discharged" asked Wilson looking across the table at House

"Don't be stupid, I didn't tell you so wouldn't get in my way with your morals and ethics."

Wilson ignored Houses crude comment "So you're no longer on probation?"

"Of course not, I was right" grins House "We should celebrate"

"Your rightness or being taken off of probation?"

"Both"

Going to the corner pub Wilson felt somewhat nervous

"House I can't drink beer"

"Why, feeling sick?"

"I'm 20"

"20?"

"I graduated high school at 15, undergraduate at 17 and medical school, well you pulled me out early for internship." By the look House was giving him, Wilson felt rather embarrassed reveling this.

"Hm, you're quiet the boy wonder by the sounds of it, and I am betting you didn't have much time during those years to have any fun" House signaled for 2 beers

Wilson blushed, truth be told he hadn't had what many would consider "fun" he had never participated in the things his peers did such as drinking, dating and partying. His social side had hindered in the process of his academics.

The bar tender looked over Wilson when putting down the beer

"Oh it's alright, he's with me, right boy wonder?"

Wilson smiled nervously, while reaching out for the beer.

Two hours and six or something beers later things were getting interesting

"And that's when I told the guy, 'you're allergic'. 'Allergic to what', His wife ask, 'fidelity' I tell her. 'You're husband doesn't have the chicken pox, its herpes!' Oh you should have seen the look on their faces, priceless. Hahaha"

Wilson was finding it hard to pay attention but knew whatever was being said was funny. His eyes were feeling so heavy…

"Think you can make it home from here?" asked House patting Wilson on the back

"oph corse werz here again?" slurred Wilson trying to remember how to walk. One foot in front of the other right; or was it both feet, sort of in a hopping motion, like a bunny hop?

"Damn those bunnies are cute, why cant we be cuter like them, those fuzzy wuzzies have it made." Wilson looked up from his declaration to see House driving. Wait, how did they get in the car, where did the bar go?

"You must have been having some crazy dreams there Boy wonder. You fell asleep at the bar, I had to carry you out. Remind me not to let you drink so much next time, and what's this about rabbits?" House glanced over at Wilson but he had already gone back into the land of rabbits. "Damn fuzzy wuzzies"

"Hey Wilson wake up"

"Fur, they have fur! Huh, um what?"

"We're at my apartment, since I don't know where you live, you can sleep here tonight. I'm not carrying you in; I have enough trouble with my nosy neighbors, I don't need them seeing me carrying in a 12 year old unconscious boy at 1am"

"Who's 12? I can so totally walk thank you very much mister man" snapped Wilson while stumbling from the car he made it all the way to the sidewalk before lying down and going back to sleep.

"No you don't, come on now" House hoisted Wilson up on his shoulder and dragged him in, dropping him down onto the sofa. Wow the boy really couldn't handle his beer, only two down and he was out. House went into the bathroom preparing for bed, rabbits what the hell was he talking about? Brushing his teeth and stripping down to his undershirt and boxers House turned off the bathroom light and got into bed.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

"House"

"What?"

"I can't sleep."

"You were just sleeping"

"I'm cold"

"There's a blanket and pillow in the hall closet"

House could hear Wilson fumbling around in the dark when suddenly his bedroom light came on.

"What the hell?"

"Can you come in here?"

"What the hell for, I'm sleeping?"

"Just for a minute... Please?"

"Fine" frustrated and half asleep House climbed from the warmth of his bed to go sit on the sofa with Wilson. _This better be worth it_, thought House in annoyance.

Wilson was quiet, and sitting in the dark for a moment House thought the younger man had fallen asleep. "You should have involved me…I wouldn't have told anyone"

It took a second for House to realize what it was Wilson was talking about, oh yeah that patient. "Look you're new at this, I figured I'd wait awhile before corrupting your soul" House could hear Wilson stifle a laugh

"I just want to help…I wish you could just trust me"

"Sorry sonny it takes more then 3 months of dating before I give it away… Trust that is" teased House. Wilson said nothing but House could feel him tense up, at times like these House had to remind himself how young Wilson was.

"Look it's nothing personal James" even in the darkness of the room, the dim glow of streetlights cast enough light for the men to see each other, "Everything you do is personal" with beating hearts and quick breaths Wilson moved forward hovering just over House's face then slowly almost carefully pressing his lips against House's.

"You're drunk" explained House pushing Wilson back into the sofa, "go to sleep" House got back in bed and listened as Wilson lay on the sofa breathing then after a few minutes he got up and left quietly closing the front door behind him. Alone in the dark House stared up at the gray ceiling, pressing his lips together the silence around him asking… "How personal?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola readers, sorry to have taken so long to update, I would like to give credit to my friend Kate for helping with this chapter. Now on with the show!**_

HWHWHWHW

It had been two weeks since that night, two very difficult weeks for Wilson not because House had been taunting him about the kiss or making bolder sexual innuendos toward Wilson. No, it was the opposite House had not mentioned a word of Wilson's drunken behavior and had abruptly stopped all sexual jokes between them. Leaving Wilson to feel vulnerable and exposed; not knowing what else to do about the matter Wilson threw himself into his studies doing everything he could to put distance between himself and House. With all the extra work and effort it came as quite a surprise to Wilson when his progress report came out….

"You failed me?!" Wilson shouted, he couldn't believe his eyes. House had stated on Wilson's medical academics evaluation "_Need's improvement, performs poorly" _and "_lacks motivation" _Leaning against his desk House watches Wilson rapidly pace the floor, keeping his hands busy bouncing a tennis ball House waited for the younger man to calm down.

"How could you fail me? I come to work everyday, I run your errands, I have made few to no mistakes when it comes to patients, I run the lab work, I double check everything! I'm nothing if not efficient, and you're failing me, for what not picking up your dry cleaning?! Asked an aspirated Wilson finally stopping to stand in front of House.

"I guess now you'll learn what it feels like to be taken to the cleaners" grinned House

"This isn't funny, my parents are going to see this report and think I haven't been doing my job!" screamed Wilson

"Aren't you a little old to be bring mommy and daddy into this?" mocked House

"Not when they've paid for my college and current living expenses" explained Wilson looking down at Houses shoes, "Maybe its time for you to grow up, be more independent" suggested House looking at Wilson from the side

"And how do you plan to do that" Wilson let his shoulders slump, eyes focusing on the floor. It had been two weeks and Wilson still felt nervous looking House in the eyes, he could only hope House couldn't remember his behavior…He hadn't actually meant to kiss his boss, it was all that beer making him act funny, right? Wilson tried not to let his thoughts go there.  
"Well lets see, the hospital pays new interns the bare minimum it can get away with, assuming after so long the interns get burned out and transfer then they are replaced with new fresh, ambitious life fore the hospital to drain away." Clarified House

"And knowing this helps me how?" Sighed Wilson

"Well since it looks like you're going to be stuck here another term, with your poor grades and all…" trailed off House

"What so that's why you failed me, to keep me here longer?" asked a surprised Wilson

"Let me finish, if I can convince the hospital you're a valuable asset that has yet to reach your potential, then I can probably strike a deal so that the hospital wont want to lose you and increases your income enough to let go of mommy and daddy"

"How would I be a valuable asset?" asked Wilson with interest

"Since you're under my strict authority, we just need to lead on that you have a gift in one specialized field that can make you as well known as me" House delivered this as if discussing the weather.

"A specialized field?" repeated Wilson as he weighed the pros and cons of this sort of gamble

"What do you have to lose you've already flunked the evaluation" grinned House watching Wilson fidget.

"Can't I at least choose my specialty?" asked Wilson sitting down across from House

"Maybe hard to say, it would be so much easier to talk about if my car was washed though, don't you agree it's hard to think with a dirty car to worry about?" House threw Wilson his keys "And don't get it scratched, it's a big boys toy" called out House as Wilson left the office.

First thing the next morning House demanded his shoes shined, his windows washed and had Wilson make three separate star bucks' runs, not even for coffee but things like napkins or straws. Stupid things to keep Wilson busy for Houses amusement, embarrassing things, like running to the pharmacy for "emergency tampons" and gas relief tablets, Wilson was getting frustrated and just wanted to eat his lunch in peace.

"Are you trying to insult me?" demanded House as he sat down next to Wilson in the cafeteria.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wilson; already this was turning into a long day. "You ran my car through a car wash! I meant for you to hand wash my baby" snapped House feeling supreme and mighty

"You didn't specify, how was I suppose to know otherwise?" defended Wilson

"I don't want your excuses, I want you to do your job…while you still have one to do" mumbled House.

"That's it I'm out of here!" growled Wilson, with a sudden stomp he was out of his chair and making his way out the door.

"Children these days, so disrespectful" said House to some confused patients eating beside him. After lunch House couldn't find Wilson anywhere, so he took the opportunity to leave early in search of the younger man. Standing in front of the apartment building, House examined what a dump it was, apparently mommy and daddy weren't helping that much. House walked up to the door and listened before swiping his credit card between the door jam freeing it to swing open. Stepping inside he heard crashing sounds leading him into the small bedroom where he found a visibly upset Wilson throwing his belongings into a box.

"Spring cleaning early?" asked House standing in the doorway

"Oh it's not enough to make me miserable at work, you want to mock me at home too?" snapped Wilson

"Well actually I was just taking a stroll when I felt like breaking and entering. What a surprise to find you here too" joked House

"Fuck you" whispered Wilson, continuing to throw stuff in the box

"Oh I would but mommy and daddy might have a problem with it" smirked House. It was the first sexual jab House had made toward Wilson in two weeks, and slightly surprised Wilson but not enough to wavier his anger.

"You know what leave my parents out of it; this is about you and me. Okay?" Wilson refused to look at House maybe if he didn't see him he would leave.

"I couldn't agree more. You're not going anywhere until you're honest with me Jimmy. I don't believe my fun and games would lead you to quit so suddenly"

"Well maybe it's because you failed me huh, and now what you're blackmailing me on top of that!" Wilson could barely control his shaking

"You've worked hard all these years you're not going to let a conflict of interest stop you now" reasoned House

"You're a real bastard" spit out Wilson

"Oh and you're perfect!" yelled House temper flaring

"No, I just don't want to stay here and become someone like you!" challenged Wilson

"You're so full of shit Jimmy; I can see it in your eyes!" Smirked House leaning in to get a good look into James's Brown eyes.

"Get out of my apartment!" screamed Wilson trying to push House toward the door

"Start acting like an adult James you cant run away every time things get hard, grow up!" yelled House.

Suddenly Wilson had him pinned up against the wall, holding his arms back aggressively. Wilson didn't gently probe Houses mouth to ask for permission of entrance this time he bit down on Houses lip forcing his tongue inside. House used the wall as leverage to push off trying to knock Wilson aside only Wilson was holding so tightly to House they both tumbled down onto the floor, causing a potted window plant to crash down with them. House couldn't breathe his mind was swimming with touch, taste and smell. The rustle of fabric as Wilson began stripping off both their cloths snapped House back into reality.

"James, James stop! I'm your teacher, your mentor, we can't!" rationalized House

But Wilson had a look in his eye and determination House had never seen, and his orders fell on deaf ears as Wilson began pulling off Houses pants. _This can't be happening_ thought House feeling the closest thing to helplessness he had ever known.

"You're going to get me fired!" rasped House in desperation mingled with lust,

"I hate you!" replied Wilson "you only think of yourself"

He began pulling down Houses boxers with one hand, while holding House down with his other. House was able to wiggle free from Wilson's hungry hands for a moment but while trying to get to his feet Wilson pulled him down again and was back on top and in control in no time

"How does it feel not to have the power?" grinned Wilson, while holding down House.

"It feels like you're crushing my liver" replied House leaning up on his elbows to look right into Wilson's eyes.

Wilson let his hold on House weaken, but much to his surprise House didn't move away instead he leaned in his face against Wilson's ear and whispered "Lacks motivation" jerking violently from House Wilson stared in shock "Performs poorly" added House still intently watching Wilson as House mocked him by his failed progress report. Feeling his anger and courage returning Wilson launched forward throwing himself against House. House didn't struggle this time, but Wilson was too caught up in the moment to notice…

HWHWHWHW

Later both men lay naked and sweating on the ugly brown carpet, breathing deeply while looking at the ceiling with the sounds of passing traffic outside; House turned to face Wilson.

"I didn't fail you" he sighed looking away

"What, what are you talking about yes you did. I read the report on your desk" recalled Wilson

"I put that there so you would think you had failed, the rest well that was all just fun" explained House

"Why would you make me think I had failed and then offer to help me by torturing me?" asked a slightly annoyed Wilson

"If you thought you had failed, then you would have no choice then to stay here another term to improve your grades for transferring, you really are no fun Jimmy I was only going to make you my slave for a week, or two tops" pouted House

Wilson stopped to look right at House not sure of how to respond to such a thing.

"So now that I have shared with you it's your turn to share" stated House

"Share?" questioned Wilson

"Why you're so quick to leave" clarified House

"I uh well you upset me" floundered Wilson under Houses stare

"I was honest; so now I expect the same from you" whispered an irritated House

"I was running" breathed Wilson diverting his eyes

"Back to mommy and daddy?" offered House

"No, from you" mumbled Wilson feeling very small and pathetic

"I'm not that scary now am I?" laughed House, ignoring Wilson's serious demeanor.

After a minute of silence Wilson got up and started pulling on his clothes throwing House his clothes as he dressed.

"Can we not tell anyone about this incident?" sighed Wilson his back to House as the older man dressed.

"Are you kidding this is great news the new kids a homo, I'm going to spread the word" teased House.

Wilson turned to look at him in horror.

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone…Just don't be late for work…My mouth has a tendency of saying stupid stuff sometimes" elaborated House while walking to the front door. "Oh and by the way" began House as he turned to kiss a surprised Wilson "Needs improvement" he smirked as he walked out the front door.


End file.
